


don't know what hit 'em

by parkrstark



Series: SuperCrazyFamily [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Hurt Harry Osborn, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Something's wrong with Harry, and Peter knows it...but he doesn't figure it out. Not until he sees him in a black version of his suit, straddling him in an empty warehouse, punching him again and again again...written for whumptober day 6: "get it out"
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Steve Rogers, Harry Osborn & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SuperCrazyFamily [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249157
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	don't know what hit 'em

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the venom from the recent movie, more like the raimi movies. I haven't read the venom comics either. so i hope i did his character justice lol set in my superfamily series 
> 
> **warnings: some dub-con tbh in this beginning scene when venom is acting on harry's behalf. but dw peter shuts it down real quick and it's nothing more than kissing. violence. some forced suicidal thoughts from venom to harry. harry as venom kills a dude.**

peter.

Peter is the first one to know something is wrong. Of course, it’s him; he spends the most time with Harry, being his boyfriend and all. They share a room too, ever since Norman kicked him out the house for being gay. 

They don’t really talk about that day all that much when Harry was knocking at their door at 2 in the morning with a black eye. Pops ushered him in immediately and they talked for a while. Peter wasn't involved, but he heard most of it. 

Then he was living with them permanently.

He was given his own room, but he always sleeps in Peter’s room. Peter's too clingy to sleep alone. Not that his parents have a problem with them sharing. They trust them both, and even if they have their worries, it isn’t necessary since Peter is asexual and the family knows it. 

The most physical things Harry and Peter do are hold hands, share a kiss, and snuggle up in bed at night. 

That’s what gives it away tonight. Peter has been noticing his attitude lately; he’s irritable and snaps at just about everything. Peter thought it was just him having a few bad days. Peter’s been there himself where everything, including the world pisses him off for no real reason. 

Dad says it’s just a perk of being a teenager. 

It doesn’t all click until they’re laying in bed and Harry is on his side, facing Peter. Peter’s laying on his back and watching the laptop screen on his lap. Harry is supposed to be paying attention too, but he’s too busy staring at Peter. 

Peter doesn’t turn his head, but his eyes glance to the side. “What’re doing?” 

“I want to kiss you.” 

Peter frowns. Usually, Harry has a little more tact than that. He’ll smile a little, call him beautiful, make him blush. Something more than just,  _ I just want a kiss.  _ “I thought we were gonna watch the show.” 

“I want a kiss,” Harry insists again, this time in a voice that he’s  _ never  _ used on Peter. 

Peter furrows his brow and his frown deepens. “Alright.” 

Harry doesn’t waste a second before leaning in and pressing his lips to Peter’s. It’s hard and Peter can feel his teeth on his lips. Peter goes rigid when Harry tries to push his tongue in.

When Harry pulls away, Peter moves away a little bit. “Harry, let’s just watch the show.” 

“I want a kiss,” he repeats, sounding even slightly angry. 

“I kissed you,” he says, putting the laptop on the bed in between them. 

“I want a real kiss, Peter.” Then he doesn’t even wait for Peter’s response before he pushes in again and catches Peter’s mouth in a kiss. 

He continues to kiss him, deeper and harder. Peter kisses him back at first, but when his tongue presses against his teeth, Peter closes his lips and pulls back. 

At least, he tries to. But Harry pulls him in closer and keeps one hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. Then he uses his other hand to push the laptop away and grab him by the waistband of his pants and pulls him closer. 

"Harry-- stop-- please," Peter says between each kiss. Harry only gets more into it, to Peter's horror. It isn't until he hears Harry moan against his lips and then rock his hips that Peter uses his strength-- his spidey strength-- and pushes himself off of Harry. He sends himself flying off the bed and just stares up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry is leaning over, breathing heavily. 

Peter just stares at him until he sees him move and then Peter scrambles to his feet. Harry turns around and his eyes...for a moment, they look black...but then he takes a good look at Peter and it all crumbles. 

"P-Pete?"

"I'm leaving," Peter says in a shakey voice. "I don't know what got into you-- but you obviously need some time alone." 

"Peter, wait--." 

"No, Harry. I mean it." He raises his hand, gives him a strong look and then leaves the room. He half expects Harry to follow after him, but he doesn't. 

Maybe because Harry's mad at him. Harry wanted a  _ real  _ kiss. He's tired of Peter's half-assed attempts at their relationship. He needs more-- _ wants  _ more. 

Peter just isn't enough. 

But he never...he's never pushed it like that. He never was so forceful. But tonight he was and Peter feels...guilty. He feels guilty that he can't just give Harry some of what a normal boyfriend would get. 

He's also afraid...afraid of Harry and what's wrong  _ with _ Harry. 

His thoughts bring him all the way to his Dads' room. He stops in his tracks, stares at the door, and then starts to pace in small circles. 

Should he go to his parents? Tell them what happened? He doesn't want them thinking any different of Harry...that he did something wrong. 

But he wants help from someone who knows Harry just as much as he does. That's Dad and Pops.

_ "Peter, your Pops wishes me to tell you to stop pacing and come in already."  _

Peter stops and looks up at the ceiling sheepishly. "Oh...uh...okay." Then he twists the doorknob and walks inside. 

Dad and Pops are already sitting up in their bed, waiting for him. Dad's wearing his reading glasses with a book in his lap and Pops has his sketchbook on the bed next to him. 

"Hi…" 

"Hey, bud," Pops says. His voice is light but tinged with concern. "You alright? I heard you pacing out there. Wearing holes in our good carpet."

"I didn't know...if I should come here…" He finishes weakly. 

“You can always come to us,” Dad says immediately. “Come sit.” 

Peter does so, but doesn’t say anything at first. Neither Dad nor Pops rushes him to either. It takes him a few moments to gather his thoughts before he speaks again. “Something’s wrong with Harry.” 

They both look concerned and Dad's quick to ask. “What do you mean? Is he sick? Does he need one of us?”

“Um, no. He’s not sick, but he just is acting weird.” Peter looks down at his lap, honestly, kind of embarrassed about it. “We were watching a show and he kinda-- wanted to kiss.” 

There's a hand on his knee, but Peter isn’t sure which one of them is trying to comfort him. He isn’t looking anywhere near them, especially with his tear filled eyes. Pops is the one that says, “You can talk to us about this. Take your time.” 

“H-He was just a little... _ rough _ with it…” He feels the hand tighten on his knee and he looks up, blinking his eyes to rid the tears. “Not that rough. He-- he wanted a real kiss--.” 

“I’m sorry, a  _ real  _ kiss? What’s so fake about all of your past kisses?” Pops is already getting into his angry papa bear mode. 

“Pops, just listen. Please.” Peter wipes at his eyes. “He’s never complained before. He’s never pushed it before--.” 

“He better not or else he’ll be in some trouble.” 

“But tonight, he was acting weird. I could tell this wasn’t him. It was like-- you know he was possessed or something.” Peter realizes how stupid he sounds before Dad even says a word. 

“You’re watching too much Supernatural, kid. Harry isn’t possessed.” 

“He better be to have an excuse on why he was pressuring my son,” Pops says, his voice cold. 

“This is why I didn’t want to come here. Because I knew you two would overreact.” Peter groans. “I just...wanted to know if you think he's acting strange too.” 

Pops grumbles under his breath, but Dad answers, “I haven’t noticed anything.” 

“I’ll keep my eyes on him. If he even tries anything like that in front of me--.” 

“Pops,” Peter says, pleadingly. “Please just...please don’t say anything. I think there’s something wrong.” Then Peter’s shoulders deflate. “Or maybe he’s just sick of dating a prude. Relationships are about compromise and there’s no reason why--.” 

“Yeah, couples have compromises like ‘hey, honey, what should we have for dinner?’ or “hey, sweetheart, where should we go on vacation this summer?’” Pops says. “There is no compromising about boundaries and what makes you uncomfortable. Your feelings are valid and while his feelings are too, he is not allowed to hurt you because of his.” 

“But, Pops…” 

“There are  _ zero  _ 'but’s here, Peter Benjamin. You are just important and I know sometimes, it’s easy for you to forget or it’s easy for you to put yourself down, but I will not sit here and let you. Tell him, Tony. Maybe he’ll listen to you.” 

Peter scrubs at his eyes again, not looking at them. He hates always having this same conversation with his parents, but being unable to understand it or genuinely agree with them. He's sure that his parents got sick of the repetitive conversation. 

“He’s right, bambino,” Dad’s voice is more gentle than Pops’. “It’s okay to not want anything more than a little kiss. You don’t have to force yourself to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

Peter stays quiet. Even if he didn’t come here for  _ this  _ conversation, it never hurt to hear it from his parents. He wishes it was easier to believe. 

“And if Harry has a problem with it--.” 

“He doesn’t. Usually. I don’t understand why suddenly he does-- it wasn’t him. That’s why I came in here and-- and I was hoping that you know what was wrong because it kinda scared me and I didn’t know what to do--.” 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re right to come to us for help.” Dad cups Peter’s cheek and turns his head up to look at him. “We’re here to help you with anything you need.” 

“I got scared. He’s never...even that one time where he accidentally pressed against me when he was-- y’know...he was never so... _ harsh  _ about it.” Peter feels his face heat up in humiliation. 

“And he shouldn’t have been,” Dad says. “Do you want us to talk to him?” 

“No.” Peter's reply is instant. “I don’t want you to say anything. I told him I wanted some space until we both calmed down. I don’t want him thinking I came crying to you over something so stupid--.” 

“Yeah, no. This isn’t stupid.” Pops argues. “If you feel something, it’s not stupid. I don’t care how little you think it is.” 

“Yeah...I guess.” 

“Good, well, I know. So just remember that.” Pops sighs and his voice turns softer, though it was never harsh towards him in the first place. “I know this is hard, kiddo. I can’t imagine how it feels to be in your position. But...I want you to understand that your feelings matter.” 

“I know, Pops.” 

“I think you forget sometimes.” 

Peter doesn’t argue. 

“But, we’ll keep our eyes on Harry, and see if we notice him acting strangely around us too.” 

“Thanks…”

  
  


tony. 

Tony notices something off only a few days after Peter brings Harry to their attention. Once a week, Harry and Tony lock themselves in the labs and they work. They start with Tony helping Harry with some schoolwork he doesn’t understand, and then they work on some engineering things. Harry is really into the robot building; it explains why he’s so obsessed with Transformers. 

They keep the lab cold, since it’s better for the computers, and they work up a sweat with their working. He’s a different presence than Peter, but it’s not a bad different. It’s nice to spend some time with Harry and bond more. 

Their relationship had started rocky when Harry was first introduced since he is Norman’s son, but Tony got over that fairly quickly. 

Harry comes down into the lab and no matter how close Tony is with the kid, Peter’s panic is still clear in his mind. He hasn’t had a chance to speak to him alone since and he wonders if he should say anything. Maybe Steve said something already. He definitely would. Would it be overkill if Tony does it too? 

“You okay, Dad?” Harry asks, sliding up next to him on his usual seat. Tony had been so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even hear him come in. 

Tony plays it off coolly. “Sure am, kiddo. How about you?” 

Harry shrugs his shoulders. “Fine.” 

“Really?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. “Because it doesn’t look like you’re fine and dandy.” 

Harry just shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve just been having trouble paying attention in class. Especially math.”    
“Why? Too busy staring at a cute boy?” 

Harry chuckles at that. “Pete’s not in my math class.” 

“Then what is it?” Tony uses his foot to turn Harry’s chair so they’re facing one another. 

“I’ve been tired,” Harry admits after a moment. “I feel like I lay down and when I wake up, like a second later...it’s like I don’t sleep a wink.” 

“Having trouble sleeping? I can get you some melatonin,” Tony offers, knowing he can’t give Harry an idea to sleep how he used to in high school and college. Harry doesn’t need to know how good alcohol worked for insomnia. Tony hasn’t used that method since Steve came into his life. 

“I fall asleep fine,” Harry says, sounding confused. “Peter’s with me, and we fall asleep together. It’s nice.” 

Tony bites his tongue, refraining from bringing up  _ anything  _ with Peter. He wants to though. So badly. 

Harry must sense something’s wrong in his silence and sighs. “I know I was kind of a dick last week.”    
“Oh?” Tony asks, pretending like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about both so it doesn’t look like Peter squealed to his dads, and so he can hear it from Harry’s POV. 

“I know you know,” Harry says. “He ran off and was upset. He goes to you and Pops for everything. You’re his best friends. I just...I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have been so pushy, and I never am. Besides then. I haven’t done it again. I just-- it’s not...things have just been weird lately.” 

“With Peter?”

“With me.” 

“Peter comes to talk to us when he has problems because he trusts me. I hope you trust us the same way. We’re your fathers too, and we can and want to be there for you. Any problems you have, you can come to us. So, please, talk to me.” 

Harry is quiet for a moment and then he opens his mouth. Tony is waiting for him to say something, but then he closes his mouth. Still, Tony waits, just to give him a chance. He doesn’t want to rush him. But when he opens his mouth to speak, it’s not about spilling his feelings like Tony hoped. 

“Can we just work on Lyman please?” Harry can’t meet his eyes as he requests to work on his robot. 

“Yeah, sure, kid,” Tony says, and doesn’t bring up the fact they should work on his schoolwork. Harry needs a distraction and this is it. “Let’s get it started.”

“Alright, let me put my stuff down at my table.” Harry puts his notebook on the workbench next to Peter’s. 

Tony watches him and hesitates before turning around and getting their work set up started. “FRI, play Hare and I’s playlist please.” Tony pulls out the chassis of the robot they have so far, whom they plan to be another friend for DUME, Butterfingers, and U. 

FRIDAY listens and starts to play the music Tony usually listens to with Harry. The kid’s preferred music is anything sounding indie with an acoustic guitar, but he enjoys Tony’s classic rock too, so that’s what they listen to. 

It’s loud, but they usually like it that way. Peter’s the one that Tony has to keep it low for because with the spider powers came oversensitivity to all of his senses. But when the music starts blasting, Harry yelps, like Peter would before Tony realized he needed lights and sounds low. Tony whirls around and Harry is doubled over, holding his hands to his ears. He looks like he’s in actual pain and Tony freezes. 

_ This  _ is definitely new. 

Harry looks up and Tony swears his eyes almost look black. “Shut it off!” His scream is loud and doesn’t sound like Harry. Then again, Tony’s never heard him scream like this. “Tony! Shut the fucking thing off!” 

FRIDAY shuts it off before Tony has the chance to even react. He’s too busy staring at Harry still. The kid has calmed the moment that the music shut off. Now, he’s heaving as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Harry…” Tony is hesitant. He hasn’t called Tony “Tony” since before he moved into the tower. He’s never cursed at him like that either.

Harry straightens up and his eyes are back to their normal gray-ish blue color. He winces slightly. "Sorry, uh, can we just keep it low?" 

"Yeah," Tony says, trying to sound like that wasn't just one of the strangest things he's seen. "Sure." 

"Thanks," Harry says and turns back to his work. 

Tony stares at his back, wondering  _ what the hell is wrong with Harry?  _

  
  
  


steve. 

Tony told him what happened with Harry in the lab. Steve hadn't had a chance to spend time alone with him, and couldn't offer any of his own experiences like that. 

He also hasn't had the chance to talk to Harry yet since Peter came to their room that night. 

So he asked Harry to join him on a run one morning. They love sharing a jog together, and usually, it was fun. 

But now, Steve has two things on his mind-- neither being fun. One of them he'd have to wait for something strange, but he can handle the other thing. 

They're a few minutes into their jog when Steve speaks. "Hey, Hare, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." 

They're running at a manageable speed side by side, so it's easy for Harry to continue the conversation. "Yeah?" 

"The other night Peter came to Tony and I and told us something that didn't make me too happy." Steve's voice is firm but not harsh. 

Harry's smile falters. "Oh...right." 

"I know in the past, you’ve had trouble...but I thought we figured out that, yeah? You were the one that came to me apologizing. But from how it seemed, this wasn’t an accident.” Steve slows down his running to a stop so they can have a conversation and focus on it and nothing else.

Harry stops running too and he runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “I don’t know what came over me, sir.” 

Ah,  _ sir. _

“I was wrong and I shouldn’t have said what I said. I don’t know  _ why  _ I did. It was like...I was someone else.” He shakes his head, his skin paling a bit. “I won’t do it again.” 

“You did it once, what’s to stop you from doing it again?” Steve tilts his head. “I trust you with my son completely and I expect that trust not to be broken because he doesn’t kiss you  _ real  _ enough.” 

Harry’s cheeks burn red. “Sir, you have to believe me that I didn’t mean any of that. I love Peter and I love the way things are with him. I don’t know...I barely remember it-- I.. I know I seem like an ass, but you’ve got to believe me.” 

Steve just stares at him, finding him hard  _ not  _ to believe. 

“I’ve hurt him before, and I never plan on doing it again.”

And despite the absurdity of it, Steve believes him. “I believe you.” 

“Thank you. I’m sorry for--.” 

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” Steve starts his running back up. “It’s Peter you’ll have to apologize to, if you haven’t already.” 

“I did. Right away and then the next day too.” 

“Good.” Steve quickens his pace, trying to push Harry a little more because even if he did apologize, he can make him struggle a little for treating Peter the way he did. But Harry doesn’t struggle to keep up, even to Steve’s superhuman running. He doesn’t go all the way, but he pushes it. 

Harry is still next to him when Steve clears his throat a few moments later. “Sorry if that was a little harsh, but he’s my son, and with what happened with her I get a little overprotective.” 

“No,” Harry says immediately, shaking his head. “You’re right to look out for him. I’m sorry I made myself the one you had to look out for, but I won’t again.” 

Steve doesn’t know if he can exactly promise that. No one can really make that promise. Even if it is unrelated to what upset Peter the other night, Harry is bound to hurt Peter in the future. And Peter is bound to hurt him. They’re young and plan to spend forever together. That’s a long time. 

“I fucked up,” Harry says, not even breaking a sweat and that’s all Steve can really focus on. 

“It’s alright,” Steve says, even though something is clearly not  _ alright.  _ Peter was right, but about what, Steve has no idea. He just knows, as crazy it sounds, that this kid keeping up to him in running is not Harry. 

  
  


venom. 

The boy is so easy to play with. Venom couldn't have picked a better host. Originally, Spider-Man looked like the best choice...but then he went home to a room and slept next to a boy who had so much more potential. 

His emotions were so raw and bare, Venom couldn't help jumping from the red suit into the slumbering boy. He may not have the same powers, but Venom could get him there. 

And he did. 

He dipped into those emotions and the boy grew stronger each time. 

Venom just needs to continue the building up so he can take on this world and make it theirs. 

Spider-Man is a good source. The boy has hunger, and it's so easy to tap into desires he can usually control. His lust...he tries so hard to keep it under control. All it takes is Venom pushing him in the right direction. 

That night, after Spider-Man had left, he bowed his head, crying. 

_ He’s yours. I can give him to you.  _

“No!” The boy had shouted, grabbing his hair. Venom felt a tang of pain as he tugs. “He’s not-- stop, please!” 

Venom stopped after that. After all, he had only wanted to reward the boy. Give him what he wanted for giving himself to the symbiote race. 

After learning that Spider-Man is off-limits, he digs deeper. He finds his father. Norman Osborn. He’s hidden under a lot of repressed feelings and other memories, but he’s there. And so is the boy’s desire to make him proud. 

He tells him this frequently. 

_ We can make your father proud.  _

The boy never pushes those words away. 

One night, his subconscious even searches for them. 

They’re all still awake, and Venom is resting dormant. He doesn’t come out until night when the rest of the family is asleep. But he’s always aware and watching. He tries to keep them from growing too suspicious and let the boy keep control most times. 

Spider-Man isn’t in his room with the boy, and the boy is restless. 

_ Rest. I will care for you. _

“I don’t want to rest,” Harry grumbles, biting his nails anxiously. 

_ What do you want?  _

“I-- I want to stop going crazy. Stop talking to myself.” 

_ You are not crazy. You are not talking to yourself.  _

The boy laughs and Venom feels the bitterness inside him swell. “Yeah, right. I’m just talking to my imaginary friend.” 

_ We are not friends.  _

The boy falls back on the bed, groaning. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? You’re making me-- I don’t like how I’m feeling.” The boy takes a fistful of the shirt he’s wearing. “Whenever I’m around Peter, I feel like I want to jump his bones. I’m near Dad and he doesn’t feel enough. I’m near Pops and I always feel the need to prove myself.” 

_ You already had these feelings, I’m only harvesting them.  _

“Why?!” The boy shouts, sitting up. “Why can’t you just  _ leave me alone?!” _ _  
_ _ Because you are strong. You are what we need.  _

Harry rolls to his side. “I’m not strong. Trust me. No one needs me.” 

Venom feels some satisfaction coming his way.  _ Why do you say that, little one?  _ Venom forces every reason why into his mind. They’re already there; Harry has them himself. Venom makes sure he remembers them. 

“My father hates me. I could never make him proud of me. And, here, Peter is fine with his parents. He doesn’t need me mooching off them. They’re happy together, with or without me.” Tears leak from the boy’s eyes. “My mother was the only one that ever really needed me. But she’s dead.” 

_ Do you miss her?  _

The boy squeezes his eyes shut. “More than anything.” 

_ I can give her to you. I can bring you to her.  _

“How?” 

_ Just do as I say, fight for us.  _

“She’s dead, so unless you plan on killing me, there isn’t any way for you to bring me to her.” 

_ You said it yourself...no one really needs you.  _

“But I want to be needed,” the boy says before his voice breaks. “I don’t-- I don’t want to die. I need help. I need help.” 

Venom can feel the boy’s resistance. He’s not as weak as Venom had hoped. He fights the idea of death, and isn’t willing to give up. Venom needs him to give up. 

The boy is off the bed and running down the hallway. His heart is pounding and Venom knows he’s looking for  _ Dad  _ and  _ Pops.  _ He thinks he’s dying-- close to killing himself. He thinks it’s depression. That’s the only reason for these intrusive thoughts. 

He doesn’t dare suspect a living symbiote inside his mind. 

But when he gets to the living room, he sees them. They’re sitting on the couch, all three of them cuddled up, watching a movie. The boy tries to ignore the jealousy. Venom doesn't let him. 

_ Wouldn't it be nice if you had a father of your own to run to when you needed him?  _

"But…" The boy whispers. "They're my dads."

_ They pretend to be because you can't make your real one proud.  _

The boy stands there and stares longer until he's had enough. "I want my Dad to be proud."

_ We can.  _

The boy turns around and storms off and if Venom could smile, he would. He tries to share some of the satisfaction with the boy, but he's too caught in his own feelings to let any more in. 

Venom spreads around the boy, like a Spider-Man wears, just black. Venom isn't sure if it's him or the boy controlling their body, but they get to a window and the boy pauses as he looks down. 

_ C’mon let's go make daddy proud. _

Venom throws them through the window and glass shatters around them as he shoots out a black web and swings. 

He lets the boy lead them and soon, they're swinging to a large tower in the sky. It says Oscorp across the top and the boy lands on a window and peers inside. 

"It's my bedroom," he says. "I used to live here before my father couldn't stand to see me in the same tower anymore." 

Venom feels his sadness. It's so strong. Stronger than his anger. 

Venom can't have that. 

_ He didn't want you when you did nothing but try to make him proud. You don't deserve that.  _

The boy shouts and punches the glass. It's thick, but Venom makes sure that it breaks and his hand in safely enclosed. 

The boy doesn't get a chance to look around his room before a red light starts blinking through the room. 

_ "Intruder alert in room 67F."  _

The boy storms forward and slams the door open. He's on a hunt for his father, and despite the panic around him, he keeps on his mission. 

Security finds him in the hallway and they shoot. Venom eats the bullets before they can touch the boy. 

Venom is thriving off the emotions from the boy. Seeing and confronting his father will only make him stronger. 

"It's Spider-Man!" One of the guards scream before Venom reaches out and grabs him by the face and snaps his neck. 

Then the bullets fire rapidly and Venom can sense some of the boy start to panic. Venom sends a wave of calm towards him and he settles. 

Then he gets ready to stoke the anger.  _ Your dad wants them after you. Show him your strength.  _

The boy screams and quickens his pace to a run, through the crowd of guards. They're all screaming for Spider-Man to stop, but with Venom's help, the boy only runs faster. 

He's in the middle of running when something comes flying through the window and tackles them to the ground. The real Spider-Man. 

They roll on the ground until they come to a full stop with Spider-Man on top. Harry’s emotions calm when he sees Spider-Man. Venom can't have that. 

"Who the hell are you?" Spider-Man yells. 

_ He's trying to stop you. He doesn't want you to be successful. He's holding you back.  _

The boy has doubts. Very strong doubts. 

So Venom punches Spider-Man across the head and webs out of the window he came through. 

"Wait!" The boy screams. "My dad-- Peter!" 

_ We need to lose Spider-Man or he will stop us.  _

"Don't hurt him!" The boy screams. "Please."

And his fear for Spider-Man's safety is stronger than any anger he harbors. Venom changes the plan. 

_ We'll stop somewhere and tell him what you want. He will help you if he truly loves you.  _

Venom brings them to an empty warehouse and waits for Spider-Man to come in after them. 

Spider-Man stops a few feet in front of them. "You need to stop!" 

The boy tries to talk, but Venom refuses to let him. Instead, Venom shoots out two long arms and wraps them around Spider-Man, lifts him up, and throws him against a wall. 

The boy is screaming in the mind. Begging him to stop. Venom smiles. 

Spider-Man tries pushing himself up, but Venom is there before he can and kicks him in the stomach. He's hit so hard, he flies backwards into the wall. 

_ Please don't hurt him! Please!  _

Venom stalks forward and wraps a hand around Spider-Man's throat and squeezes. "He holds you back," Venom tells the boy. "You don't need him to hold you back." 

_ I do need him! Please!  _

Spider-Man manages to shoot a web to Venom's chest and a second later, it explodes, sending Venom flying off his body. 

The webs stick to him, but roll off Spider-Man's suit. 

"Who are you talking to?" Spider-Man asks, not making any sudden move to strike again

"I have a friend in here. We want to go see Norman Osborn." 

"Sorry, buddy. I can't let you do that." Spider-Man has his hand trained on them, waiting to web him again. 

"You can't stop us. We are too strong." Venom hears the boy crying inside and Venom grins wider. He leaps across the room and lands on Spider-Man, throwing him to the ground. 

They wrestle for a few seconds, equal strengths matched until Venom gives in a bit. He lets Spider-Man get the upper hand and lets him straddle his stomach and throw a few punches. 

Venom laughs when he takes a break after only 3. He could have ended them there if Venom didn't fight back. But he didn't because Spider-Man is weak. So is the boy, but Venom can fix that. 

Venom pulls his face back to show the boy's bloody and bruised face. He could have protected those punches but he wanted Spider-Man to see what he did. 

Spider-Man's eyes on the suit go fully white. His voice cracks in panic as he says, "Harry?!" 

He lets the boy speak. "I-- I'm sorry, Peter. I'm not trying to hurt you." 

_ Tell him to let us go. See if he loves you.  _

"I just want to see my dad. Let me go and he won't hurt you." 

_ "He?!  _ Harry, what the hell-- what's wrong with you?" Spider-Man is frozen in his spot. "I was hurting you-- I--." 

"I need to see him. You can let me go. If he gets what he wants, he's okay." 

Spider-Man shakes his head. "I can't let you. You were killing people in there." 

The boy falters. "No. They were shooting and I just kept walking--." 

"Whatever is that  _ thing  _ is killing. He killed four guards in there. Let me help you. Please. Dad and Pops are--."

_ He doesn't want to help. He doesn't care that  _ you  _ don't have a dad.  _

"No!" The boy roars. "I need to see my dad! I can make him proud like this. Show him how strong I am!" 

"You have dads that are already proud! They know you're strong!" Spider-Man yells frantically. He's shaking. Venom can easily throw him off. 

"They're not mine. I know that now. I just want--..." 

_ You deserve to get what you want. Everything.  _

"I'm going to him, Peter. If you loved me, you would let me go." The boy's voice firm suddenly. It's cold and Venom likes it. 

"You're not. I won't let you. You're not going anywhere until we figure this out." 

_ He doesn't love you.  _

"He does!" 

_ HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!  _

Venom covers the boy's face again and takes over. He lifts his head up so he gets close to Spider-Man's face. "The only way to stop us is to kill us. Kill  _ him.  _ You wouldn't do that, would you, Spider-Man? Would you kill your boyfriend?" 

"Get out of him," Spider-Man's voice is low and threatening. Venom isn't scared. 

"I'd rather not. It's quite nice." 

"You're making him--." 

"He's in more control than you think, dear. I'm just giving him the strength to take what he wants. What he deserves!" 

"Why? What do you get from doing this to him?" 

"The more he trusts me, the easier it is to take over. I need a host. He's a good one. All of this rage inside of him...it's good for strength. You all make it so easy to slip in and whisper a few words. He cracked easily." 

"Don't listen to him, Harry! I know you're in there and can hear me!" 

_ Peter… _

"We love you. I love you. You don't need Norman. You don't need this thing. They both only use you for their own self gain." 

_ I love you too… _

"Fight him! Fight him!" 

And the boy starts to. He starts fighting and he's strong enough to make Venom worry. "I guess I'll have to shut him up for good. We were a team, but you ruined that for him." 

"What are you doing?" 

Venom shoves the boy in a cage, mentally and slaps a muzzle over his mouth. He can't speak and he can't move. He can only watch and feel. 

Then Venom fights back at full strength and Spider-Man is no match. He gets on top and starts to pummel his face. The boy cries as he watches. 

"Harry! Fight hi--!" 

And the boy does, but he's not stronger than Venom. "He's not going anywhere. And you...you're going to die. Unless. You want to hurt him…" He pulls back his mask and lets Spider-Man see the boy's face. 

Spider-Man doesn't and Venom knows he's won. He keeps the mask up as he punches Spider-Man again and again, making sure that Spider-Man knows it's his precious boy doing this. 

Spider-Man's face is bloody and swollen not too long after. He's not fighting it at all, not even begging "Harry" to stop. 

Venom raises a fist larger than Spider-Man himself and he's ready to crush his skull and end him for good. But then there's something loud screeching in his ears. It makes him writhe in agony. 

The sound only gets louder and louder. 

Venom falls off of Spider-Man and screams, caught between trying to run off of the boy and staying. 

If he leaves, he can escape the sound that's slowly killing him, but if he loses this host then he loses the war. 

His decision is made for him when the sound is so loud it's unbearable. He shrieks painfully before jumping out of the body and tries slithering away to hide. But something encloses around him and he realizes he's trapped. 

He throws himself around the small tube, trying to break free. But he's weak now. 

A gold face plate stares back at his breakdown. "And I thought Steve didn't like my music. He's got nothing on you." 

The music gets louder and louder and Venom can feel vibrations. He feels seconds from exploding and maybe he does. Because it's loud and then it's silent and he's just...gone. 

  
  


harry. 

Harry wakes up sweating. He feels like he's roasting slowly in an oven, which is a big difference from how cold he's been feeling lately. 

He tries to move and get more comfortable, maybe take a layer off, but he realizes he can't move. He's restrained to the bed. 

That has him awake in a panic. He snaps his head up and stares at the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, keeping him strapped down to the bed.

Then he looks at the mirror in front of him, that he knows has to be a one way looking glass. "Help! Please! I don't-- I don't know what's going on!" Nothing happens and Harry feels himself break as he cries, "Please, help me!" 

Then the door finally opens and Pops steps inside. Which is strange because he doesn't look worried that Harry is restrained. 

"Pops! What's going on?" Harry asks. God, it's so hot his hair is clinging to his forehead.

"We had to make sure it was out." 

"What was out? What are you talking about?" 

Dad comes walking in behind him. "The symbiote. We captured what came out at the warehouse, but wasn't sure if that was everything. The heats cranked up because that's another thing it hates. Nothing else came out, so he's either really hidden deep in you or you're good." 

Harry blinks, trying to figure out what they're talking about. "Symbiote…"  _ black inky dark strong webs pain anger fear  _ "Oh, my God-- I- -it-- I can't--." Harry struggles to link two words together to form a coherent sentence. "I hurt people."

"That thing did," Pops corrects. "It wasn't you." 

Harry gasps, Jenkins against the restraints. "Peter! I hurt Peter!"

"He's fine--." 

"Where is he? Where is Peter? I need to-- I need to say sorry or apologize or tell him-- oh, God--." 

Then Peter’s rushing into the room, out of the Spider-Man suit. He grabs Harry's hand and squeezes it gently. His face is a mess of bruises. All left there because of Harry. His eyes burn. 

"Peter, we said to stay back." 

"This is Harry!" Peter says immediately. "This is him." 

"I'm so sorry, Peter. I didn't want to hurt you." Harry's crying now and he can feel the tears pouring down his face. 

"You didn't hurt me. I'm okay. It wasn't even you. That weird black thing was controlling you." 

"Venom…" 

"Is that its name?" Dad asks.

"Yeah...I could hear him think. I don't know how he got in me...I don't remember much." When he tries to remember anything, it's cold and dark and hurts. 

"Hey, don't push yourself. It's okay," Pops says. "We know it wasn’t you." 

"I should have noticed something more off sooner. We all kept an eye and I don't know how we missed it…" 

"I'm sorry for how I acted," Harry says weakly. He can remember moments of his time with Venom and none of them are good. 

"No apologizing," Dad said. "You're not at fault." He turns to the ceiling and says, "FRIDAY, lower the heat. Back to normal and have some ice water brought to us." 

Pops starts to unbuckle the straps on one side and Dad gets the other. Harry stares at Peter and even as he gives him a smile, all Harry notices are the bruises. 

"I'm sorry, Pete…" 

Peter leans in and kisses his lips softly. It's the best feeling Harry's felt in a while. He relaxes and smiles. "I missed that." 

Peter fidgets. "That's okay?" 

Harry frowns. "Is that okay? Of course, it is. I love your kisses." 

Peter lets out a sigh of relief and rests his head on Harry's chest. Harry uses a free hand to run his fingers through Peter's hair. 

Harry doesn't understand that and he looks to Dad or Pops for help. Pops speaks first, but it doesn't address what's up with Peter. "We love you, Hare. Like you're our son. You are our son. You know that right?" 

"Yeah," Harry says, even if sometimes he doesn't. 

"You don't need to make Norman proud because you make us proud every day. I promise." He brushes some of Harry's sweaty hair off his forehead. 

Peter is still laying on his chest and with Pops' hand on his head and Dad holding one of his hands, he doesn't feel that chill that's been following him. 

He smiles and whispers, "I love you." 

"We love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I hope you like it!
> 
> (a little trivia, harry named his robot after his mom's maiden name)


End file.
